Forever It Will Stay
by Kristy Selean
Summary: Syaoran's life was to train & protect Sakura. He gets sick of his role, leaves Japan, and "forgets" to tell Sakura that he loves her. What happens when he comes back and Sakura's engaged to Yukito?
1. Forgotten Promise

Kristy Selean: Yes... I admit it... I've been going on a crazy insane streak of inventing new stories... please forgive me... I promise to finish the other ones that people actually liked, but for now, I'm going to introduce my new stories so nobody can steal my plots! Okay, now you may read the story.  
  
Forever It Will Stay Prologue  
  
It was a long time ago. Back in Sakura's fourth grade years to be exact. No sooner than the moment that she had met Li, Syaoran, her life was changed. It was in fourth grade that she had discovered the Clow Book in the basement. It was covered in dust and didn't seem to interesting until quiet Syaoran had asked Sakura to bring it to school one day. It was on this fateful day that Sakura actually opened the book and the cards went soaring away with Kero's appearance. Lucky enough for Sakura, Syaoran had managed to grasp a few cards before the rest flew away, leaving Sakura with Windy, Jump, Arrow, Through, and Water. Syaoran took Sakura under his wing and trained her in the martial arts and control of magic to make Sakura stronger for her destiny that was to come. Soon she had defeated Yue and transformed her cards. It was now during her final battle with Eriol and in the middle of the transformation of the Light and Dark cards.  
  
"Please, please... let it work."  
  
A bright light swirled around the cards as the transformation into Sakura cards began. The bottom of the cards soon changed their symbols, surrendering their powers to Sakura's star which continued to feed upon their power. Sakura winced from how much strength it was taking from her. She knew it was going to be hard, but she didn't expect it to be this painful of a task. The cards suddenly stopped their transformation as Sakura fell back.  
  
'It's too hard. I can't do this...'  
  
Sakura suddenly felt someone behind her brace her from falling. To her surprise it was her mentor and close friend, Syaoran. He grinned at her shock as he helped her brace her hands on the wand, giving his powers to it as well.  
  
"I thought I trained you better than that, Sakura. Come on. WE can do this."  
  
Sakura nodded at Syaoran and turned back to focus her strength on the cards. The transformation continued at a painfully slow pace. Syaoran could tell that something was wrong with Sakura because she seemed to be holding back her power. Sakura tried to focus her powers on the cards, but because of how close Syaoran was standing next to her, it was hard to focus until...  
  
'I knew that this was going to happen, but I never knew I was actually suppose to FEEL the pain before passing out. Well, here goes my role.'  
  
Syaoran fell backwards, passing out from exhaustion. Sakura screamed as she looked down at her mentor and the only one she could say that she had fallen in love with. Sakura then started focusing her anger and her spirit toward the cards, directing all of her immense powers to create the final product as she recited her words.  
  
"Everything will be alright."  
  
The light was shown above the skies and Eriol's spell was broken at last.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the day after the cards have been captured. Sakura skipped the streets happily, knowing that her destiny had been fulfilled. Her best friend, Tomoyo, recorded her as she ran up and down the streets in sheer bliss. After running up toward Eriol's house to say goodbye before going to school, Sakura and Tomoyo returned and finished their education that day. (Note: There were no packages for them like in the manga.) Oddly enough, Syaoran Li, the role model student did not come to school that day. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she went over to his house to check on him and give him his homework that he missed that day. When nobody had answered the door, Sakura stepped in to find Syaoran's apartment... cleared out? Sakura panicked and almost ran into another lady who was coming out from next door.  
  
"Oh my, deary me. You weren't hurt, now were you?"  
  
"No, ma'am. Excuse me, but do you know what happened to the boy who lived here?"  
  
"Oh, him?"  
  
The lady snorted as if she was completely annoyed at the thought of him. She would normally have stomped off and ignored the subject, but seeing Sakura's pleading look on her face was too much to bare.  
  
"He took off yesterday. You would think that if he's moving, he would be kind enough to do it in the morning so he wouldn't disturb his neighbors. Why he left in such a hurry, I still have no idea."  
  
Sakura thanked the lady for letting her know what happened. Sakura pondered over the situation and decided to let it go. She had faith in him that he would come back.  
  
~*~  
  
'Finally my job is over, but still, I have a bad feeling that I forgot something.'  
  
Syaoran was on his plane ride home, back to Hong Kong where he belonged, back to his family. However, he had a strange feeling that he didn't do something right. He was soon to find out.  
  
"I have returned, Mother."  
  
Yelan looked up at her son who had just arrived. Syaoran stood in front of his mother to show respect to her as Yelan stared up at him from her seat. Syaoran looked down at the floor so that he could avoid eye contact in order to respect his mother when he suddenly gasped.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Welcome back, my son."  
  
Yelan embraced her son and welcomed him back home. Syaoran sighed. He was finally home to stay. No more mysterious card captures, no more weird video cameras trying to "capture the moment," and no more Eriol. It was like a dream come true.  
  
"Is little brother finally home?"  
  
Four older sisters of Li, Syaoran squeeled as they came down and pounced on him, barrading him with embraces, pinches, and questions. Yelan smiled to see her family back to the way it was while Syaoran groaned from the attention.  
  
"So, did little brother make a girlfriend while he was in Japan?"  
  
Syaoran's face tinted slightly, but it didn't seem to be because of embarrassment. It seemed to be more out of annoyance and slight anger. In other words, he didn't look to happy, and neither did Yelan.  
  
"Why should I? What's the use of even bothering to like any of those Japanese girls? They're so pathetically weak and they're way to feminine for my tastes."  
  
His sisters immediatly stared at him wide-eyed. They didn't know what to say. Had he forgotten the last of his duties? Yelan cleared her throat, signaling her daughters to leave. She and her son went into a secret library to talk. Syaoran was still confused. Was there something else he needed to do?  
  
"Li, Syaoran, just what did you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Mother, I don't understand. What have I done wrong?"  
  
"Haven't I reminded you time after time again? After the girl has taken care of Clow's reincarnation, you were suppose to admit your feelings to her. I thought it was all very strange that you arrived so early without a teddy bear."  
  
"But, Mother, how can I admit something that I don't believe in? It's ludicrous! I don't even like her!"  
  
At this remark, Yelan quickly slapped her son across the face and gave him her most harsh glare that she had ever given anyone. Syaoran flinched at his mother's looks while he started to retreat into a corner. Yelan sighed and took out her rage on an empty shelf. After obliterating it, she turned back to her son and lowered her voice.  
  
"Syaoran, must I tell you the consequences of this action? Now the girl is going to think you have betrayed her. It will not balance out the future. How else will she capture the last and final card hidden under Clow's mansion?"  
  
"I don't understand why my life has to played out, word for word, script for script, action for action. All I know is, I don't have feelings for this girl. Sakura is no more than an aquaintance to me."  
  
"Syaoran, unless you change your mind, you are going to regret this. Unless you can stop this, you will end up paying for it at a costly price. Listen to my instructions and do as I say before it is too late. I will seek the counsel and work on finding out a solution right away."  
  
Yelan and Syaoran both stepped out of the library. Syaoran retreated to his room filled with even more anger than he had before. He was sure he was going to snap everything in his room in two! Enough was enough. He didn't want his life to be controlled. It was hard enough living up to the Li family's standards, but to have to control his life for their sake was just wrong! Syaoran sighed and went to bed. It may only have been 6pm, but he was tired from the flight and he had many things to think over once he woke up.  
  
'Sakura, I don't know what to say about you. I don't like you in that way. I hate being destined to do everything, and the more my mother pushes this, the more I start to hate you. You who had to take the power of Clow right in front of my eyes, you who had to ruin my life because of your destiny, you who had to curse me with this anger, you are not who you appear to be, Sakura.'  
  
Syaoran rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming of the day when he could finally curse Eriol with the curse of being turned into a woman who would be without magical powers or any knowledge.  
  
*to be continued...*  
  
Kristy Selean: Yay! Done with another short prologue! Yes, the next chapters will be longer, don't worry. In case you were wondering, this is S+S unless fans out there vote otherwise. If you are wondering, it might be E+T, but only if the fans want it. Please give me the pairings!!! Yes, it's T+Y. I'm pretty much going to ignore Yue most of the time unless the fans want him to make lots of appearances. Please review!! 


	2. Time for a Checkup!

Kristy Selean:  
  
Forever It Will Stay Chapter 1  
  
It's been more than a long time since Syaoran left. He hasn't called or wrote or anything either. It's my last year in college, and I'm still in love with the same guy that I liked since the fourth grade. I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, then again, it's not love. I mean, he left and betrayed me. He could have at least called me and told me he was leaving, but all he did was just leave.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?"  
  
I flinched slightly from surprise at Tomoyo's voice. I could see her eyes, worried for me. Everyone's always worrying about me now. Syaoran, don't you see what you did to my life? I plastered a smile on my face and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I'm fine."  
  
"Even after Li-kun left?"  
  
"Tomoyo, that was how long ago? I'm not even sure I remember his face anymore."  
  
"Yeah, neither do I. It's just that you never really talked to guys or anything after that. Do you want me to get you together with someone? Seriously, you're not even trying with all those guys drooling after you."  
  
I couldn't help but giggle at this. Tomoyo was right. I guess after I let go of my childish self, I started being more mature and changed my appearance a bit. Ever since I grew out my hair longer than what it used to be and Tomoyo convinced to be more ladylike, my popularity level went up quite a bit. I'm still way interested in sports, but still, it's amazing what Tomoyo can teach me to do.  
  
"It's okay, Tomoyo. Besides, I don't have much to worry about since..."  
  
"But Yukito wouldn't mind. He already knows you don't have feelings for him and neither does he."  
  
"Sometimes, I ask myself why we are engaged. I guess after Touya found out about me starting to stay away from guys, he got worried that I might be heartbroken again and decided to pair me up with Yukito."  
  
"But doesn't Touya like him?"  
  
Sakura sighed. She knew that it would be a disgrace if she died an old maid. Sakura half expected that, knowing that she was the most powerful sorceress on the face of the earth. After she completely stopped communicating with guys other than Eriol, Yamakazi, Yukito, Touya, and her father, Touya decided that he couldn't see his sister having to suffer like that and made arrangements so Yukito and she would be engaged.  
  
"Well, at least Touya will be close to Yukito. I guess he would rather think of Yukito as a brother-in-law instead of just a close friend that he used to like."  
  
"Still, I wonder how Yukito thinks about this."  
  
"How I think about what?"  
  
Tomoyo and I jumped. I turned to greet the smiling face that I usually saw every day now. If only I still had the same feelings for him as I used to...  
  
"Yukito-san! You scared us for a moment there."  
  
"Only to check up on how you are doing, Sakura-chan."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
We greeted each other with an embrace. Well, it wasn't the perfect romantic relationship, but it's better to marry a friend then someone you knew nothing about. Arranged marriages, they're so hard to deal with. Tomoyo eyed us with a half smile and half frown. It was like she was debating whether she should be happy or upset for us.  
  
"Are you two done with your classes yet?"  
  
We both nodded. Since we took a lot of extra classes in high school, we took our time with college. Tomoyo and I had three clases in the day time and two at night. This gave me less time to spend with Yukito, but it was still great to see him. At least he never betrayed me.  
  
"Great! Touya and I were planning on making lunch today. Want to come?"  
  
"Hm... Let's see. Go back home, free food, seeing you, Dad, Kero, and Touya. Touya... Oh well, it's something I can live with. Let's go!"  
  
Tomoyo and Yukito laughed when I had to mention Touya twice. Hey, a brother is a brother, and I'd be glad to see him, but his taunting is just really annoying. Yukito took my hand and led me to his car while Tomoyo called her limo to arrange for driving her back to our apartment later.  
  
~*~  
  
The house was it's usual way - clean where Dad cleaned and dirty wherever Kero was. Yukito led us in, and I smiled as I looked around the house again. Home. I was finally home again. Sure, it was the same house that I lived in since a long time ago, but I haven't been here ever since our last break.  
  
"Hey, Kaijuu(monster)."  
  
I guess I expected that. I've always been teased by Touya. It's just the way it was when Sy... I mean, when I was in fourth grade. It just felt so much friendlier now that I was home again. I smiled at Touya who smirked back. Then I stepped on his foot.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!"  
  
Touya's eyes bulged when I stepped on him. Yukito laughed and Tomoyo gave a small giggle as Touya winced at the pain on his foot. Maybe I shouldn't have stamped him so hard...  
  
"All right, all right. But you're still short."  
  
"I'm not! See, I go up to Yukito's shoulder."  
  
"One problem, Yukito is shorter than me, which makes you even shorter."  
  
"Grr. Touya! You ijiwaru(meanie)!"  
  
"Who's an ijiwaru?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Dad smiled as he embraced me tightly. Nothing ever seemed to surprise him. I mean, after all, he was half the reincarnation of Clow Reed. The only thing that seemed to surprise him was the time that HE left without saying good-bye. Just then, I heard some sort of fluttering noise descending from upstairs.  
  
"Is it lunch time yet?"  
  
He froze when he saw me. He was in his gigantic form when he came down. I was just surprised that he could actually fly around the house without smashing anything. He looked at me head to toe. I could see that he noticed that I changed.  
  
"S-sakura?"  
  
"Hello again, Kero."  
  
As much as I loved his embrace, I thought of it a bit freaky when you have a huge lion-like creature jump on you. We all shared our conversations about our recent days until Touya announced that lunch was ready. Kero ate like a pig as usual while Yukito was having a hard time stopping as well. Touya mentioned that they had to go to the store at least three times so they wouldn't have an empty refridgerator by the time the meal was done with the two hungry monsters in the house.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kero and Yukito both gave him their looks, one menacing, one hurt. Touya glared back at Kero, but apologized to Yukito, making Kero only more angry. I could see that Kero was flustered, but he just went back to his food after a minute more of glaring. I wonder why Kero was in his bigger form anyway. Well, the meal was over, and we all parted our ways.  
  
~*~  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
A tall male scrambled from his training position and bowed before an older lady. She was aging, but still held great beauty. He kept his gaze at the floor while she stood in front of him, fan in her hands.  
  
"It's time for you to go back."  
  
"Must I, Mother?"  
  
"Yes. I've already given up on making the two of you a couple, so at least do me a favor and check up on her to see that she's all right."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
Syaoran moved upstairs to pack his things. Well, it had been a while since he saw Sakura, so it wouldn't be a big deal just to see that she's doing okay, right? Syaoran saw the envelope on top of his desk. It had three tickets, two to go to Japan, one to come to Hong Kong.  
  
'Why did I get three? Was Mother expecting someone to leave?'  
  
In the envelope, there was a letter. It said:  
  
Syaoran,  
  
These are the orders of the Li family. You must go to Japan and see if the card mistress is all right, including health, both physically and mentally. You may do as you wish in order to check up on her. As for the extra ticket, you will know what to do.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He didn't like to take orders, especially if that meant his life was a routine. He remembered having to recite line after line of what he had to do when he arrived at Japan. It was so unfair for his life to be controlled. Why couldn't he live the way he wanted?  
  
'Well, at least now I don't have to focus my life around Sakura anymore. Still, I wonder how she's doing.' 


	3. I'm Back

Kristy Selean: Okay, I finally finished this one!  
  
Forever It Will Stay Chapter 2: I'm Back  
  
"Flight 502. Landing has been cleared. Please remove your seatbelts and exit through the front. Thank you."  
  
Syaoran had finally made it. Back to Tokyo at last. Syaoran stepped off the plane and looked around. The airport was the same as it was when he left on it a long time ago. He hoped that he could find Sakura without too much difficulty. Syaoran stepped out of the airport and got his bags before calling a taxi. After getting into the apartment that he rented, Syaoran tracked down Sakura's aura to a college class. In order to keep from being caught, Syaoran hid in the trees near a window where he could observe Sakura for the day.  
  
'I wonder what classes she's taking.'  
  
~*~  
  
The halls were filled with footsteps and bits of small talk. I sighed. It was going to be another long day. Lucky for Tomoyo that she was going to be a music major. She has an amazing voice, and I bet that music is a lot more fun than this boring stuff. Well, maybe her schedule was a bit hectic, but at least she would be bouncing out of the classroom with a tune in her head. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in modeling class. Walk this way, strut this way, turn, smile, put on an appealing pose, make sure that smile is plastered tightly. It was just so fake! After that, we have to study anatomy for goodness sake! What does anatomy have to do with modeling? I could understand health, but anatomy? Oh brother!  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, it is now your turn."  
  
I sighed. I hated these stupid model tests. You would have to learn how to deal with an angry manager, a skeptic crowd, pathetically revealing outfits, and managing to be all right on the stage no matter what comes your way. I'm already modeling for a job, so I thought this was pointless. Well, here I go. I walked to the back of the stage where they had the costume ready for me. I put on what was a pathetic excuse for a dress and heels that felt like I was lifting boulders with my feet before trying to do well on the stage. I felt like a mummy wrapped to silk fabric and had my feet chained down or something. It felt awful.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, we don't have all day."  
  
"Coming."  
  
Well, here goes. I plastered on another smile that would be considered perfect, only there wasn't an excuse to. Everyone loved it for some reason. I never got braces, but my teeth were always straight and white. I guess I'm luckily born with the gift of good looks unlike Touya. I decided that with these heavy shoes, I should try a different pose. Instead of walking delicately, skipping, and all the other things I've tried before, I started sliding my feet out in a new groove as our teacher called it. Luckily I had sunglasses and a scarf to match the outfit, so it fit in a sense. I leaned back my body in a relaxed mood, had a hand on my hip and used the other to lower my sunglasses, just to fit in the look. Walking off the stage was a bit harder though. After I gave my impression, I barely managed to get to the back within the time limit. The class cheered while the teacher seemed impressed.  
  
"Wonderful, Sakura! Nobody gets by me with a perfect score on the final, but you've outdone yourself! Congratulations!"  
  
I smiled and took a bow just to play along. Hey, modeling was acting after all. Ritane-sensei's finals are usually impossible. She knows just the way to make sure you get into a heck of a lot of trouble. I didn't even have that much trouble at the studio, but I guess they really want you to be prepared here. I changed and got off the stage ASAP and sat down. Those "shoes" were horrible! I took off my own shoes and started rubbing my feet. They were killing me, and I never wanted to see those rock shoes again!  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran had been watching Sakura's performance. At first, he had to contain his laughter and keep his composure when she stepped out in that ridiculous outfit. It was a billion times worse than Tomoyo's outfits she had to wear for card captures! Syaoran chuckled to himself when he remembered those days. He never agreed to wearing one of those things, and he was eternally grateful for his stubborn will. (A little side note, the void card had never happened, but the first movie did occur.) Then again, when she glided along the stage with her own style, he was impressed and awed. His eyes were glued to every move she made. It was impossible to tear away from them. When her performance was over, Syaoran was about to clap when he realized where he was.  
  
'I guess I'd better follow her until her classes are done.'  
  
Syaoran followed the unaware Sakura throughout her classes, including anatomy. It was particulary in that class in which he fell asleep. Luckily he managed to catch a glimpse of Sakura walking out the door of the school with Tomoyo by her side.  
  
"I heard anatomy was boring."  
  
"Yep. I could have sworn the whole class fell asleep."  
  
"Including you, Sakura?"  
  
"You bet. Hey, those ridiculously heavy platform shoes for the modeling finals were killing me!"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura giggled while talking about the rest of their classes and the events that took place that day, when Sakura paused. She had felt something... strange. It usually wasn't like her to feel some sort of vibrating sensation in her head.  
  
'Didn't Kero-chan say that that's how Clow used to sense other people's aura? Then... It can't be... Oh, please, don't let it be...'  
  
Tomoyo gasped as Sakura grimaced while turning to face someone that she had expected... He seemed awfully cheerful today. He still had his ruffled hair and the same deep eyes, but his height and his build have definitely changed over the years. Still, it was not a pleasing sight to Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"Glad to see that you've recognized me, Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo wanted to say hello and be friendly, but what about Sakura? What about Sakura? She was freaking out completely. Tomoyo turned her worried expressions from Syaoran to Sakura as Sakura's eyes were shadowed. Syaoran walked up closer to offer to carry her books when Sakura started to lash out.  
  
"No! Go away!"  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Don't come near me!"  
  
"I don't understand you. What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Sakura, can't you liste..."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura gave her best friend an icy glare, and Tomoyo recoiled, shuddering at the look on her innocent friend's face. It was a horrendous sight. The kind, caring, gentle, and carefree cardcaptor was a wreck because of one thing, or one person, rather.  
  
"Why, Sakura? Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"Don't you know? You left me alone!"  
  
Syaoran stared wide-eyed in shock at the figure before him. What had happened to her? Did his going away truly affect her in this way? 


	4. Engagement Outbursts

Kristy Selean: Yes! It's done! This chapter, I mean. This story's still got a long way to go! Please review so I know that it's going well. It's a real encouragement to me, and I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks! Oh, and in case some of you were wondering, I'm going to disclaim it at the end of the story.  
  
Forever It Will Stay Chapter 3: Engagement Outbursts  
  
Syaoran bowed his head dejectedly. What was wrong with Sakura? What did he do to deserve this? How could his leaving her bother her so much? Syaoran became so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tomoyo sit across from him in the cafe until she tapped his hand.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo. Gomen-nasaii. I was just trying to think."  
  
"It's not problem, Li-kun. I hope things have been going well for you."  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that. I've already graduated in Hong Kong as the top student, and I was taking a few extra classes until Mother made me quit so I could train more often."  
  
"I see. What happened to Meilin?"  
  
"Well, Mother broke off our engagement. I really don't know why."  
  
But deep inside, Syaoran knew. He knew that Yelan wanted him to fall in love with Sakura and marry her. What he didn't know was why he had to do that.  
  
"Other than that, she's doing great. She's even got a boyfriend now. I've been teasing her so much that she's usually pink in the face whenever she's around me. Her grades are pretty up to date as usual, but she's been slacking off in her training, if you ask me."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. It seemed pretty normal of the oh-so-perfect Syaoran Li to expect the best, espescially from his cousin who was his rival after all. Or was it more like a sidekick? Either way, she knew that he expected top performance and Sakura was one of them until she locked up everything he had given, taught, or shown her. Of course, Tomoyo wasn't ready to tell Syaoran that yet.  
  
"Tomoyo, just out of curiosity, why did you want me to meet you here?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
~*~Flasback~*~  
  
"Sakura, I'm going out."  
  
"Tomoyo, if you're going to meet him, make sure that it's out of this apartment. I don't mean to be rude, but I know I can't stand the sight of him."  
  
"All right, Sakura. All right."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Syaoran's head drooped, his bangs hiding his eyes as he dimmed out of the world. Tomoyo sighed. She knew it was hard for him, even if he didn't like her that way. No matter what they had been through, Tomoyo knew that Syaoran just felt that she was a good companion who was somehow able to reach out to him without getting him mad. She was his comfort while he was in Tokyo. Now, everything felt displaced.  
  
'Well, as Eriol would have said, pity - they would have made a great couple...'  
  
"I see. Look, Tomoyo, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. It's just, now, I really wanted to be close friends with Sakura. I just didn't like her that way. Every time she'd be near, I'd be happy because we're friends, but every time that thought comes up about..."  
  
Syaoran immediately froze. This was the Li family secret that he was letting out! What was wrong with him? What was in his mind that caused him to lose control of his own words? Tomoyo nodded, and Syaoran relaxed immediately. She had known all along.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Everything you did seemed like a routine chore, Li-kun. I could never see you put your heart into anything unless it was schoolwork or your training."  
  
"I guess I blew my cover. Well, now that you know, yeah, this whole thing with the cards and marriage and all was planned out before anything. I just hated being reminded that my life is set, and I can't do anything about it."  
  
"So you decided to act against it?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. Sakura had been so intent on waiting for him, even if it meant that she would only see him before she would permanently put her eyes to rest... If only Syaoran knew...  
  
'Well, he does have a right to know.'  
  
"Syaoran, there's something you should know about Sakura."  
  
Syaoran paused, waiting intently for the news that Tomoyo had. Tomoyo sighed and took a sip of the tea that she was having with Syaoran before she continued. It was going to be tough, but she was going to drag him around if that was the only way to get him to listen to her.  
  
"Sakura's engaged."  
  
~*~  
  
"Open the door, Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran banged on the door. Silence was all he got for an answer. Growling with frustration, he tried banging and yelling again, oblivious to the neighbors who stopped to stare and a panting Tomoyo who was chasing after him.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Syaoran! Calm down!"  
  
"Tomoyo, you have the keys, right?"  
  
"It won't matter anyway, Syaoran. Sakura's gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"She has a job, you know. She's modeling at the studio right now."  
  
"Where is the studio? What's it called?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, making Syaoran realize what he had to do. He would search all of Japan to pry an answer from Sakura if he had to. Tomoyo sighed as she entered the apartment after seeing Syaoran who waved frantically for a taxi cab. She did the only thing that she could think of at this time - she prayed.  
  
'Please, I don't know who's up there, but please, watch over those two.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Great! Now turn to the left. Perfect, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura had her usual plastered smile on while she turned this way and that for the camera. She even stopped to have some fun while she was at it. While one of the younger gentlemen was staring intently on her, she winked at him, causing a great blush across his face and the photographer to squeal in delight.  
  
"Fantastic! It was completely worth the shoot!"  
  
Sakura tried a different pose as she let her wings that were attached to her white gown hide just a bare portion of her face while she smiled innocently at the camera. The photographer lost no time in rolling out his film while Sakura cringed internally.  
  
'If there is a God out there, please, let me out of here alive.'  
  
Sakura was too busy tormenting herself in her "Heaven's Angel" pictures to notice that Syaoran had found the backway to the studio. He was watching Sakura intently twirling in her gown. Her snowy white dress fluttered to her knees, and her sleeves looked like white bell flowers hanging on her shoulders. There were silvery wings attached to the back of the dress that fluttered around as Sakura strolled down the golden pathway of the garden scenery. In other words, Syaoran found it breath-taking. His eyes followed her every move, from the flowers to the golden pathway to the emerald ivy. Whenever Sakura happened to do a pose that was too intimidating, Syaoran would immediately turn his eyes away for fear that his eyes would pop out or that he would faint. His face turned redder than ever possible, and Syaoran felt a throbbing headache, probably signaling that there was way too much blood flowing to his face. His stomach started to feel a little fluttery on him too.  
  
'Maybe this isn't the best time to storm in. I'd better go.'  
  
Syaoran sneaked off, back the way he came and grabbed a ride home - his temporary home, that is. Syaoran tossed himself onto his bed so he could think. It didn't help sitting up, so he placed his head on his hands and rested his head.  
  
'Why? Why did I jump when I found out that Sakura was engaged? Why did i act so nervous during her modeling? Well, I guess I haven't seen any girls try to... well... put on a pose. Besides, my sisters and mother wouldn't try anything, of course. Then, the engagement? I guess I might have been a little jumpy about the news. She has never told me that, but, then again, I've never answered her mail either. I really want to congratulate her. I really want her to be happy.'  
  
Syaoran turned over. His clock read 7:30 pm. It was then that he noticed his stomach's protest about no lunch that day since he had bolted out of the cafe with Tomoyo at his heels. Syaoran got off the bed and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. After grabbing a drink and stuffing something that looked suspisciously like pizza into the oven, Syaoran started walking over to the dinner table.  
  
'Still, I wonder who she's engaged to...' 


	5. Just One More Day

Kristy Selean: Hello again! Hehe. I heard that you wanted longer chapters... Well, I'm really sorry to inform you all that I can't write chapters that are really long. I tried to, but I prefer writing shorter chapters just because it gets the point across faster and smoother. I'll try writing a bit longer then I did before, but there are no guarantees. Sorry. T-T  
  
Forever It Will Stay Chapter 4: Just One More Day  
  
Touya didn't like it. It was as simple as that. Who would like it knowing that their sister was troubled all because of an all too familiar person who came back. Touya knew that he was going to hate having him around again. For all he knew, that boy was nothing but trouble.  
  
'Of all the times, why did he have to come back now?'  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was upstairs with Yukito. When Sakura finished her story, Yukito tried to comfort her. He did feel very sorry when he found out about the whole relationship between them. Yukito watched over her as she let out her tears and embraced her when she needed it until it was over.  
  
"Arigato, Yukito-san."  
  
"Chan, Sakura. We're going to get married as soon as this term is over. You don't need to keep addressing me like that."  
  
"Okay, Yukito-chan."  
  
Yukito smiled at Sakura who returned his expressions. Sakura sighed after heavily being remorseful about the whole situation. It was great to know that she could have someone to turn to. Their eyes gazed back at each other again before moving on to another topic.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sakura, what about wedding plans? We hadn't really discussed them."  
  
"Um... Tomoyo said she'd take care of all the outfits and the decoration of the place. We just need to come up with a program and decide where to go for the honeymoon."  
  
"Hm. I'm not so sure what to do about the program. As for the honeymoon, maybe we could go to Europe or something."  
  
"How about Switzerland? I always wanted to go there!"  
  
"Sure thing. It sounds fun. Besides, we could go up to the mountains if it's going to be a cool day and there would be enough snow for us, right?"  
  
Sakura smiled. It may not be a romantic place, but it would still be fun to go there and enjoy themselves. There was nothing wrong with that. Besides, Rika already went to Hawaii for her honeymoon a few years back, and it wouldn't be fun unless they had something different to say.  
  
"Afterwards, we're going to have to set up Tomoyo and Eriol," Sakura replied slyly.  
  
Yukito grinned along with Yue. Sakura could sense him smiling with a mix of joy and mishchief. It would be fun after all to be able to record Tomoyo while she's taking care of herself instead of having to be recorded all the time. It was time for a change.  
  
"Now, now, Yue. We're not doing this to harm Eriol."  
  
"Aww. Why not?" came the reply.  
  
Yue switched positions with Yukito to talk to Sakura. White wings engulfed the snow bunny and out came the angel guardian of the moon. His usual cold eyes were brimming with mischief as his lips curled into a smile. He couldn't wait to have an excuse to tease his former master. He exchanged a smile with Sakura.  
  
"Still, there's something that feels weird."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess being part of the body that marries my own mistress just doesn't seem natural."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No! No, I think it's a great idea for you to get married, Sakura. It's just... I guess I'm thinking about another person."  
  
Sakura's sparkles in her eyes instantly melted away, producing the harsh eyes of hatred. Yue knew that she would react in that way, but there was no other option for him. He had to tell her that he sensed him, even if that meant that his mistre... er, friend would hate him forever.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't mention him anymore, Yue-chan," Sakura muffled.  
  
"I heard the conversation, and I'm sorry if it hurt you. I just had to make sure that leaving him out of your life is your final decision."  
  
"It is, Yue. I'm sorry. I just want to go on and live out my life."  
  
Yue nodded at Sakura's reply before switching back to Yukito. Where there was joy in his eyes, sadness had taken over. Sakura knew. She knew. Yukito had heard everything.  
  
~*~  
  
Feet covered in tan dress shoes shuffled down the street. The wind played with Syaoran's brown hair while he struggled to keep it out of his eyes. It was late autumn after all. After a few mores footsteps, Syaoran realized where his feet were taking him - Eriol's house. He wasn't sure if Eriol was really home or not but decided to go anyway. He needed advice whether it may be good or not, and it wouldn't hurt him to visit the reincarnation of his ancestor, would it?  
  
'Maybe. Still, I want to know what happened to Sakura after all this time. I have to be able to file a report status on her when I get back, and if Eriol's not here, I'll just go home. Back to Hong Kong, that is.'  
  
Finding that the door to the mansion was open, Syaoran walked into the house gingerly. It looked as though it hadn't been disturbed in a century or two. Syaoran stepped into what looked like an eerie living room with Eriol's usual chair. The "little wolf" found a book on the desk and began to read the cover when a shadow formed behind him.  
  
"You really shouldn't barge into other people's houses."  
  
Syaoran dropped the book immediately which ended up staying suspended. It was Eriol all right. The usual innocent yet oh so evil smile glinted off of his pale, cheery face. Syaoran growled. He hated when anyone tried to scare him... and succeeded. Eriol headed over to his chair and sat down, waiting for Syaoran to tell him what he wanted. Syaoran looked around and Eriol snapped a chair to appear near him where his descendant took a seat.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that I get to see my little descendant. What was on your mind?"  
  
"I was just wondering about Sakura. I have to report to the clan how she's doing and all. Could you tell me what's been going on lately?"  
  
"Well, there's nothing much to tell you. Sakura was pretty disappointed after you left. The first couple of weeks, she locked herself up in her room until Touya broke it down. They had to go outside and throw food to her window to force her to eat. Kero did help, but there was only so much he could do."  
  
"It was that bad?" Syaoran asked, his voice hinting guilt.  
  
"The poor girl. It's a shame that she had to deal with that, really. Thankfully, after Touya broke down the door, Tomoyo and I had a long talk with her to get her mind off of suicide. Sorry to say this, Syaoran, but we did tell her that you weren't worth it."  
  
"I guess I could live with that. As long as she's okay and things worked out for the best, that is."  
  
"Her life in school and friends seems to be fine. What I'm worried about is her power."  
  
"Her power? I thought it was sufficient enough."  
  
"It appears not to be. Her powers aren't growing strong enough. Syaoran, you know about the negative energies, right?"  
  
"You mean the ones that the universe creates? Sure. The universe emits negative energies from negative thoughts of powerful magicians, but positive energies can be created by the most powerful magician to bring about an equality."  
  
"You do know the things that would happen if enough positive energy is not created, right?"  
  
"Basically, I know that the negative energies would overpower the most powerful mage and cause him or her to lose control of themselves which would mean..."  
  
"Either the death of the mage if we're lucky or the obliteration of the world."  
  
"Eriol, but what does that have to do with..."  
  
"Syaoran Li, this is what I have to say about Sakura. Her bitterness against you is causing her to be unable to reach her full potential. Until she reaches this climax, she can't fight off the negative energies. When she locked herself up, she was hoarding theses energies within her to prevent them from falling on someone else, whether she knew it or not. Syaoran, I don't mean to make it sound like it's all your fault, but the reason why the Li clan wanted you to confess and marry her was so that her happiness would help her powers to grow twice as fast as it is growing now."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. Twice as fast? Did Sakura need that much energy? What was going to happen? How did Eriol know about his acting? Eriol seemed to have sensed his thoughts. He rose out of his chair and turned his back to stare into the fireplace behind him. The fireplace errupted into flames that crackled and wavered under Eriol's watching eyes.  
  
"Yelan-san has already informed me long ago. About your other questions, I don't know. I'm not so sure of what to do anymore. I thought that maybe if Sakura got married, she would forget about you eventually, but there isn't enough time."  
  
Eriol sighed and paced around the quarters for a while before settling back down in his seat again. Syaoran bowed his head to look at the floor patterns and think up something that might help, but it was in vain. It seemed impossible to think up a solution at the moment.  
  
"I guess I'll be heading home then. There's nothing else I can do here."  
  
"When are you leaving, Syaoran?"  
  
"I have until 8 p.m. to catch the plane. I'll have plenty of time tomorrow to talk to anyone else. I do have to watch Sakura's modeling class though."  
  
"Ah, yes. I heard that class was quite unpredictable."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'd better go. Thanks for the info, Eriol."  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the house. Syaoran sighed before walking back. It was a long day, and he had to pack his things so he could leave at eight tomorrow. The night was quiet with glowing street lamps and chirping crickets. The stars twinkled down at the world below while the moon was as bright as ever. Syaoran missed being part of it all. It was fun living here and absorbing this environment. The soft scent of autumn winds still lingered in the air as Syaoran finally made it back.  
  
'One more day before I go back.'  
  
Syaoran found his keys and entered his apartment. After a quick change of clothes, he sat on his bed and peered out the window. The night was getting colder, but it would be okay. After gazing at the silvery crescent moon, Syaoran turned out the lights to go to sleep. His thoughts drifted back to the events that happened so far ever since his return from the flight and Sakura's modeling class to Eriol's information about Sakura. The part that struck him the hardest was that he may have been the reason that Sakura and the world may be in danger. Syaoran rolled over at the thought of it.  
  
'It'll be okay. I'll go back home, and Mother would have something to help everyone with. Until then, hang on, Sakura. I promise I won't be selfish anymore.'  
  
Syaoran smiled at his thoughts. He had learned his lesson, and from now on, he would do as Sakura asks in order to keep the world at peace, even if it meant staying away from her and never revealing himself to her again. As long as things would be okay...  
  
'Just one more day. Just one more day...' 


	6. Last Day For the Lack of a Better Title

Kristy Selean: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Sooooo sorry for the long wait, but just to make it up, I made it a whole lot longer than the last chapter. Almost double to be exact. For those who really don't like sap or mushy attempts (note: ATTEMPTS), gomen-nasai (so sorry). Hopefully some s+s scenes in this will make up for the delay, ne?  
  
Forever It Will Stay  
  
Chapter 5: The Last Day  
  
The watch read 11:27. In a minute, the bell would ring, announcing the end of Sakura's modeling class for the day. Syaoran made sure his balance was set on the branches so he wouldn't fall out of the tree. Sakura walked down the aisle of the classroom with yet another set of clothes, only this one was very natural. Sakura wore a navy set of lower-rider jeans with a lavender tanktop and an unbuttoned short-sleeve white blouse on top of it. On her feet, she wore black platform shoes that were about three inches high.  
  
Syaoran yawned. He already saw what the others did. They had to show off their clothes by using a unique set of diversions. One girl got kicked out for trying to act like a stripper. Another bored the class with her detailed explanation about her own clothes. They didn't have to change into other clothes, but they had to show off their own. Eventually, Sakura's turn came, and she only had three minutes to finish off her act. Even though he was tired and bored, Syaoran's curiosity got the best of him when Sakura stepped up to the plate. The windows were open so he could hear every detail that was going on.  
  
"Go ahead, Sakura. You know what props are available to use."  
  
Sakura's classroom had a few props including a set of CD's for music, a boombox, a few borrowed instruments, exercise equipment, and even a body- mike. There were other unique objects available if necessary. To Syaoran's surprise, Sakura picked out a CD and popped it into the boombox. As the music played, Sakura danced to the medium paced music. It had just enough beat in it to pull off her moves. Syaoran watched her performance; it certainly was better than the others. Sakura made sure she had just enough movements to show off her clothes but not too much to make it look like she was at a night-club or something. Just as the music finished its last note, the bell rang, announcing the end of class.  
  
"Great job, Miss Kinomoto! You have a definite A for that performance. I'll be seeing you all next week."  
  
Sakura raced down the hallway. Tomoyo didn't have her music class that day, so she wanted to get home ASAP. Syaoran smiled at her fleeing appearance before jumping off of the tree and heading down a path. Suddenly, crash! Syaoran barely had the time to catch whoever it was who bumped into him to prevent them from falling. School possessions were scattered on the floor along with class notes that went whizzing in the air. Syaoran had managed to catch quite a few and the other person had managed to catch the rest. As Syaoran handed them back to the owner, he recognized who it was.  
  
"Arigato-gozai..." The speaker stopped midsentence after facing Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. She was definitely not expecting this at all. Sakura picked up her things in a hurried attempt to get away from Syaoran. Syaoran tried to help her pick up her things, but Sakura snatched them from the floor before he could help her. In a swift movement, Sakura turned the other way and started to run, but Syaoran was quicker than that. Syaoran grabbed her arm, making her whirl around to face him.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
Sakura stared at him icily with her usually glistening emerald eyes. Syaoran cringed at her voice. This was definitely not the Sakura he used to know. Something had happened to her, and he had to find out, especially if Eriol's theory was true.  
  
"Sakura, please. This is my last day in Japan before I go. Please, can we just talk things over?"  
  
"No," Sakura replied without any hesitation. Just as Sakura turned the other way again and started to walk, Syaoran stood in front of her. Before Sakura could do so much as protest, Syaoran kneeled on the floor on both knees. Sakura stood wide-eyed in shock and clutched her books for fear of dropping them again.  
  
"Sakura, you know about my pride. You know how much I valued it and would never let it go for anything. I'm folding it over right now. Please, give me a chance."  
  
Syaoran didn't really understand what got into him. One moment he saw Sakura and decided to leave, and the next, he was begging her on his knees to talk to him. Sakura noticed all the stares that she was receiving from the people on campus and decided to get it over with.  
  
"Get up and get out of here!" Sakura replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'll wait here forever, even if it takes me as long as it took for you to move on without me."  
  
Sakura gasped softly. This was the first time they had ever mentioned their old life before these conflicts started. It was probably best to get it off her chest anyway. Sakura nodded hesitantly before leading Syaoran off the campus.  
  
~*~  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Well, are you hungry? You must have been from all that hard work."  
  
"No."  
  
A slight rumbling told Syaoran that Sakura wasn't telling the entire truth. Sakura flushed and turned away while Syaoran just led her to a nearby fastfood place to eat. They decided to grab a quick hamburger before heading off to the movies. The table was very quiet as they ate with only the occasional sounds of chewing and sipping of the straw. Syaoran cleared his throat.  
  
"So, did anything happen here after I left?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
Sakura shot Syaoran a sorrowful look, one full of pain, agony, and sadness that Syaoran had to took away in guilt. He didn't expect it to be like that, but it turned out this way, nonetheless. Sakura didn't seem to be too happy about it. Syaoran faltered.  
  
"B-because, I just wanted to know how everyone was."  
  
"Everyone but me?"  
  
In a sudden flash, Syaoran had Sakura's hand in his and was holding it tightly. Sakura almost dropped her food in surprise. His eyes were fired up with determination, but they pleaded her at the same time.  
  
"Sakura, please. Can't we make this day a little peaceful?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sakura backed off of her hostility as a waitress came by to give them their bill. Syaoran shifted in his seat to pull out his wallet while Sakura reached into her purse at the same time. By the time they had their wallets out, they were both facing the same bill.  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll handle it."  
  
"Sakura, please, I already owe you enough. Can't I just take care of this?"  
  
Sakura sighed and sat back while Syaoran smiled. He placed the money on the bill and handed it back to the waitress who gladly took it over to the cash register. Sakura finished putting her purse away when the two stood up to leave. Syaoran held the door open for Sakura while she walked through.  
  
"This doesn't mean you paid your debt, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran cringed at the sharp, cold words, but deep inside, he knew he deserved it. How could anyone figure that a life that was planned out could be so hard to live? Syaoran and Sakura took a taxi to the nearest theater and decided to watch Secret Agent Angel. The movie was about a police officer who had been killed and was given a chance to find out who was committing the murders that kept on reoccuring on the same day every year. He signed up as a secret agent and took the case in order to save the life of a girl whom he soon fell in love with. Sakura and Syaoran managed to get good seats, considering that this movie had been out for a while.  
  
"Have you seen this movie yet?"  
  
"No. I never had time from modeling."  
  
"Oh. I see. Popcorn?"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. How he had managed to just drop the subject and move on to food, she would never know. Sakura opened her mouth to refuse when she thought it over.  
  
'To the fiery pits with the stupid diet from modeling. One day of munching wouldn't hurt.'  
  
Sakura shook her head, smiled slightly, and took a handful off the top just as the lights dimmed and the movie began. Everything seemed normal. The movie was going by swiflty with Sakura and Syaoran munching on popcorn and drinking soda.  
  
The movie passed by until they were at the last scene. It was a duel between the main character and the murderer. After relentless fighting (and Syaoran's comments about their "imperfect" fighting style), they both reached out for their guns and fired. Sakura wasn't really expecting that so she jumped into Syaoran's lap and almost screamed aloud.  
  
"Sakura, it's okay. It's okay. It was just a gunshot in the movie."  
  
"I know. It's... just... startling."  
  
Syaoran smoothed out Sakura's back until her breathing returned to normal. They both blushed when they realized where they were. Sakura immediately climbed off of Syaoran's lap, much to his disappointment, and the movie continued. Sakura was still a little shaky when she saw the gore of the body of the murder, but she seemed to be okay, hanging on to Syaoran on their way out. Syaoran cast a worried look on his face as he escorted her out of the theater.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't know that would scare you so much."  
  
"It's okay. I guess I should have paid more attention to the ratings. After all, it had been a while since I've seen a movie. Thanks, Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran winced. It was that Li-kun again. Syaoran hated the sound of that honorific coming from Sakura. Sakura noticed that he stopped walking and stopped to see what was wrong.  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Sakura, it's Syaoran. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"  
  
"Well, okay, L... Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran grinned and continued walking with Sakura. Sakura realized that she was starting to blush and turned away quickly. The old feelings were starting to come back to her...  
  
'No, not now!' (Oh woah, cool! Unintentional alliteration! ^^ Okay, sorry, just had to do that.) 'I'm suppose to be marrying Yukito, yet I'm falling back in love with Syaoran? No, I can't!'  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that her feet were leading her instead of her leading her feet. Sakura cast a confused look at Syaoran who stared back.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I thought that maybe we could visit the dojo nearby, unless they got rid of it."  
  
"Oh. No, it's still there."  
  
"Good."  
  
They continued their walk until they were only a block away from their destination. Cars whizzed by them, the streets were filled with the usual Tokyo hub, and a few other pedestrians elbowed their way through the crowds.  
  
"Syaoran, why are we going to the dojo?"  
  
"I thought I'd visit a few friends who may still be there. Besides, I heard there was a tournament, and you know me. I can't resist a good challenge."  
  
Syaoran smirked at Sakura who shook her head.  
  
"Challenge? For the great Syaoran Li? Oh yeah, sure, they're gonna really stand a chance against someone who has been training all of these years to wield a sword and fight since he learned how to crawl."  
  
Syaoran felt the same familiar warmth creeping up his cheeks as he chuckled. Well, he had to admit he was good, but he never thought that Sakura would compliment him so easily as that.  
  
"Well, thank you, Sakura, but let's keep that between us when I sign up."  
  
Syaoran winked at Sakura just before stopping to open the door to the dojo for her. Sakura bowed slightly and hurridly rushed in in hopes that Syaoran didn't notice the blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
'Baka, baka, baka! You just don't know when to shut-up do you? Come on, Sakura, pull yourself together. This is Li-kun we're talking about here. The one who left you!'  
  
Sakura bit her lip as she entered the dojo with Syaoran. Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile just as the other members welcomed him and led the two of them to their respective dressing rooms. Sakura walked into the girls' dressing room and was given something decent to wear for her training.  
  
'But, I still can't forget him...'  
  
Sakura felt a blush creeping up her cheeks when she thought of his smiles, his always determined eyes, and the soft look of care that he always gave her. Every little touch, every little look was etched into her memories that she refused to let go of. Suddenly, Sakura realized that something wasn't right.  
  
"Hoeeee? Why am I getting dressed for this?"  
  
~*~  
  
'I wonder if Sakura's coming out yet.'  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran turned to see that Sakura was dressed out just as he was. He brought his old training clothes that he used to capture cards with. The only difference was the dragons encrested on his sleeves and the picture of the howling white wolf on the back. Sakura was wearing simple white robes and long pants.  
  
"Ready to do this?"  
  
"To do what?"  
  
Before Sakura could sense what was going on, the once seemingly empty dojo was filled with former students who attacked them from all sides. Syaoran braced himself while Sakura only stared wide-eyed at the situation. She was going to fight too? Syaoran easily dodged the attacks coming at him. Actually, dodge was an overstatement. He was merely toying with them. Sakura watched as people went sailing left and right over her head, almost out the door of the dojo, and certainly to a corner of the room. Some people tried to attack her, but one centimeter too close and Syaoran shoved them out of the way.  
  
'Just like he used to do.' Sakura thought as Syaoran finished the job.  
  
Now it was a one on one. One warrior left standing who would challenge Syaoran. Syaoran braced himself to fight when Sakura stepped up to him. One hand on his shoulder immediately loosened him up. Syaoran stared at Sakura, confused, when he realized what she wanted. Syaoran stood aside as Sakura took her own stance. The last remaining fighter smiled and prepared himself to launch an attack at Sakura when she started walking up to him. He stared at Sakura with bewilderment, unaware of what was to come. Crack! The next thing that Syaoran and the last fighter realized was that Sakura had broken his nose, sending him on the floor, sprawling. Syaoran clapped at Sakura's handiwork.  
  
"Nicely done, Sakura."  
  
"Arigato, Syaoran."  
  
All of the members clapped at the two fighters before them. After presenting each of them with a fighter's amulet for beating the dojo, Sakura and Syaoran changed and left.  
  
"I never knew the dojo could be so much fun!"  
  
"Now you know why I enjoyed fighting."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Syaoran smiled. Sakura was being a lot more friendly toward him, kind of like the way things used to be before he left. Syaoran frowned at his last thought when he realized a slight tug on his hand. Surprisingly (not!), it was Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, let's go to the skating rink! We haven't been there since the Freeze card incident. Please? Onegai?"  
  
Syaoran smiled at the pleading face before him. He shrugged and followed the excited Sakura to the skating rink. There were a few people there, but, luckily, there weren't that many, leaving them enough space to skate as they liked.  
  
"Um...Sakura?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I...I forgot how to put these on."  
  
Sakura did a facefall. Syaoran tried to hid his embarassment while she tied his skates for him.  
  
'The great Syaoran Li who could beat 50 people at once in a dojo did not remember how to tie on skates. Oh boy. Meilin would be all over this if she found out,' thought Sakura.  
  
The two walked over to the skating rink and started to skate. Syaoran stayed close to the sides just in case he would fall while Sakura glided gracefully around the rink...actually, more like clung onto the sides for dear life. After a while, Syaoran got the hang of it and started to space himself away when Sakura skated past him. With her arms outstretched, one leg lifted behind her, and eyes closed, she was as graceful as she could be. Sakura moved to the center where she twirled a few times and did a double axile before moving back toward Syaoran.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Not as much as you, I'd bet."  
  
"Aww. Come on, Syaoran. It's easy!"  
  
"For yo-woah!"  
  
Sakura took Syaoran's hand and led him to the center of the rink. She held his hands and told him to hang on. Syaoran looked a little intimidated, but Sakura's soft smile ended the argument. Sakura held on tightly to his hands and started to spin around the center until they were lost in a cyclone.  
  
"Sakura! I can't hold on much longer!!"  
  
"Just hang on! I'll try to slow us down!"  
  
Oh, Syaoran hung on all right. A little too tightly, that is. By the time the cyclone finally ended, Syaoran found himself practically embracing Sakura just to make sure he didn't fall. Sakura blushed brighter than a red apple as Syaoran slowly peeled himself off of her.  
  
"S-sakura..."  
  
"H-hai?"  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Hoeeeeeee???"  
  
~*~  
  
Laughter sounded from a nearby cafe as a couple walked out of it.  
  
"Man, that Yamakazi. How many more lies will he have to tell before Chiharu crushes his brain with that mallet of hers?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked out together from the cafe. They just finished dinner and it was nearing Syaoran's depart flight time. Syaoran checked his watch one more time just to make sure that he wasn't late for his flight.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"My flight's at 8, so it's not long from now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sakura felt disappointed. He was leaving again. Then again, she did ask him to leave her alone, after all. It was probably for the best. Syaoran and Sakura walked until Syaoran got a taxi.  
  
"Where are you going next?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I think I'll just walk home."  
  
Syaoran's face turned serious, confusing Sakura. Why was he staring at her that way?  
  
"You shouldn't walk home at this time of night. Who knows what kind of people are out there."  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, I'll be fine."  
  
Before Sakura could protest any further, Syaoran scooted over for her to sit. Sakura sighed and sat down. The taxi ride was a short one that dropped her off at the front of the place that she and Tomoyo stayed at.  
  
"Arigato, Syaoran."  
  
"Dodashimashite." (Is that the right spelling? It means you're welcome.)  
  
"Don't forget to keep in touch once you get to Hong Kong."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't forget."  
  
Sakura waved as the taxi drove off with Syaoran before heading inside. Tomoyo left a note saying that she went grocery shopping. Sakura headed toward her room for a bit of rest and homework time when her mind drifted back to the events of the day.  
  
'He isn't so bad. I guess I should never have hated him. He didn't mean to hurt me after all.'  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
The taxi started to drive off when Syaoran decided on a different course: to Eriol's house. He got there, knowing that he had enough time to stay for at least half an hour and still make it to his flight on time. Syaoran entered the house and headed straight for Eriol's room. There was no need for introductions. After all, Eriol was one of the creepiest magicians around.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, I ned to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yes, my little decendant?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's about Sakura's energy. Did the positive go up today?"  
  
Eriol closed his eyes and meditated. He felt a pink aura, a strong one, start to fight the shadowy aura that originally enshrowded the earth. Sakura was fighting back.  
  
"Hm...Now that I think about it, yes, it did go up quite a few notches today."  
  
"Good. Maybe it will stay that way since we cleared out our problems."  
  
Syaoran left Eriol's house and headed back toward the taxi. Eriol sighed and stared into the fireplace where the blazing fire left behind only a few glowing embers. Eriol poked at the fire to stir the embers.  
  
"I hope so, Syaoran. I hope so."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm home."  
  
"Xiao-lang!" "Little brother's come home!" "Baby brother!" "Our kawaii baby brother met up with the kawaii Sakura!"  
  
"Girls, girls! Enough squeeling over your brother. He is probably exhausted from his flight."  
  
Fuutie, Feimei, Fahren, and Xiefa immediately got off of him. Syaoran sent his mother a thankful glance and headed up to his room. After safely securing his door, Syaoran got into bed and sighed.  
  
'It was a good day. Seeing Sakura again and getting things patched up will certainly be good results for the Li clan. I'll have to file a report tomorrow on what happened.'  
  
Syaoran's mind drifted back to the events of the day, starting from gathering papers, Sakura jumping into his lap, Sakura breaking a guy's nose, and the embrace at the skating rink. Syaoran felt a familiar warmth creep up his cheeks.  
  
'What the heck is this feeling? Why do I feel so...fluttery?'  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
'It must be the flight.'  
  
And with that, the great martial artist Syaoran Li turned out the lights and went to sleep. 


	7. Final Mission

Author's Note:

Wow…it's been a REALLY long time…Yes, now that I'm taking finals, I have the time to upload…Oh the irony. Actually, I've forgotten about for quite some time until I was going through some computer files and found some of these. Still no guarantees that I can complete everything, but I'll try my best!

**Forever It Will Stay**

**Chapter 6: Final Mission**

The sun barely climbed over the horizon, bringing the colored life back to the world as its rays revived everything it touched. The moon was chased away, and the stars disappeared. The birds finally awoke from their sleep as they chirped a good morning song to the sun and their loved ones.

The Li manor was up and running within a few minutes since the sun's rays hit the house. With every ray that peeked through the window, every bed held awaking people, all except for Syaoran's room. Covers were already peeled back and there was no one to be found.

Whish! A sword gleamed as its owner slashed at an invisible opponent. Perspiration dripping from his forehead, Syaoran continued on in his training. His few days in Japan at the "no swords allowed" hotel residence got him out of shape already. Syaoran clutched his sword before doing a simple butterfly-kick in the air. While he was still suspended, Syaoran kicked a nearby tree trunk to propel himself backwards. While doing a backward flip, Syaoran slashed and kicked one more before landing on his feet. With a mediocre battle cry, he lunged forward with his sword and pointed it in a single direction.

"Glad to know someone is working around the house."

Syaoran stopped his sword lunge just in time to avoid stabbing the face of his own mother, Yelan Ling. Syaoran gasped slightly as more sweat trickled down his panting figure. Surprisingly, Yelan didn't even flinch as though she had trusted Syaoran with her life, even though he was already in an intense state of concentration. Syaoran quickly sheathed his sword.

"Wash up for breakfast. The elders are waiting for you."

Syaoran nodded and ran off with his sword. Yelan continued to follow the path through the small collection of tall trees that led her to a mini shrine. She took off her shoes and kneeled before the tiny hut to pay her respects.

'Please let everything run smoothly.'

* * *

"Xiao-lang!"

"Little brother!"

"Li clan leader!"

"Xiao-lang Ling!"

All four sisters peeked inside only to realize that their little brother was nowhere to be found. Puzzled, Fuutie, Fahren, Feimei, and Xiefa all left the room to search for their youngest sibling elsewhere. This was going to take a while, considering how huge the Li manor was…

"Looking for me?"

…Or maybe not...

The four older sisters of Syaoran all whirled around to find their search over. They squealed and ran to hug their brother but stopped inches away from him when a familiar yet unwelcome scent reached their sensitive noses: he had been sweating.

"Eww!"

"Our little brother needs a bath!"

Syaoran took a stride toward his room.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now will you let me wash up in peace or will you follow me all the way to the bathroom?"

The three girls pondered over it for a long time (not!) and scampered off to the breakfast table. Syaoran shook his head. Sometimes, having four older sisters was a pain in the bottom. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Syaoran headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Xiao-lang!"

The room immediately fell silent, leaving only the echoes of the name floating around the room. Two attendants pulled the heavy doors open, shedding in the blinding light from outside. A darkened figure was left standing in the rays of the merciless sun as the few family members who were allowed to watch craned their necks to see him.

Syaoran paused before entering the colossal chamber that continued to glow a golden color. The wood drew in the light and placed a golden hue about the private conference chamber of the elders. The warrior walked gingerly down the imaginary line that separated the room in half. Once he reached the very center of the room, he turned to the four elders who each sat on a cushion before him, the main elder on a higher step and the other three on the lower step that was on an equal level to Syaoran's floor.

Syaoran peeked down to see where his cushion was. Syaoran bit his lip when he remembered what had happened last time. As a child, he had to come to accept the offer as a potential candidate for the head of the Li clan. Instead of bowing properly and sitting on the cushion, he bowed and then tripped over the cushion and landed into an elder's lap.

Syaoran then bowed his head reverently, signaling the family members to take their positions as Syaoran led the privileged members in a uniform bow. As the others got up after five seconds, Syaoran kept his position, forehead to the ground.

"Xiao-lang, you may sit," commanded the eldest of the elders who sat on the highest step.

Syaoran stood up from his bowing position, bowed slightly, and kneeled on the cushion in front of him. Syaoran's knees barely touched the cushion when the other elders began barking out their questions.

"Have you fixed the problem with the Card Mistress yet?"

"What has become of the situation?"

"Have you thought up a solution?"

Countless questions continued to arise from the three elders who then turned to bickering amongst themselves. Syaoran continued to stay silent, kneeling on the floor, keeping his eyes downward almost to the point of closing.

"Silence!" rang out a crisp voice that echoed throughout the chamber.

The three elders suddenly ceased their bickering and returned to their poised state. The eldest shook his head before continuing on.

"Xiao-lang Ling, you have returned to Hong Kong from your mission. Have you succeeded in reverting the Card Mistress's negativity toward you?"

Although he looked old and worn away from age, the eldest of the elders had an uncanny sense of power around him. His aura, a bright gold, demanded respect from all those who surrounded him, and his voice was as powerful as any orator could be with a microphone. Syaoran continued to cast down his glance from the eldest but raised his eye level to that of the three elders.

"I have succeeded in achieving forgiveness from Card Mistress Sakura Kinomoto."

Her name rolled off his tongue beautifully. No one could accentuate it more. The eldest scrutinized Syaoran. Could it possibly be...? The elders quietly began whispering amongst themselves as the eldest listened to their points before adding in a few details as well. After a brief moment of conversation, the eldest lifted his hand.

"Arise, Xiao-lang Ling, future leader of the clan."

Syaoran knew what to do. He stood up from his position and slowly let his glance move toward the eldest's face. Now was the time to hear the final decision of the elders. This was to be his destiny.

"You are to be sent on a final quest."

The audience shifted in their seats as they leaned forward with anticipation of the elders' announcements. What was to happen of their future clan leader? What was to be done about the Card Mistress? The eldest smiled at the anticipation that was all too clearly etched onto their faces, but immediately twisted it into a frown when he realized what he had to do.

"Xiao-lang, your final quest..."

Syaoran clenched his fists, hoping that all would turn out for the best. He struggled to block away the nagging, ominous feeling. Things would turn out for the best, wouldn't it? Syaoran listened for the news as his eyes latched themselves onto the eldest's eyes.

"...is to take the amorsicophinac and treat the Card Mistress with it."

Syaoran's eyes dimmed out as the family members who were present gasped in shock. The amorsicophinac was a device used to separate the soul from the body and place the soul in a type of dream world where the soul would reside in happiness forever. The warrior felt himself trembling. Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But, Eldest, that would mean Sakura's-"

"Death? Unfortunately, yes."

Syaoran shook visibly now. As soon as Sakura's soul left her body, she would technically be dead. Sure, her soul would live on in another dream world dimension where all her dreams would come true, but...

The Eldest gazed at Syaoran. Never in his lifetime had the future leader ever trembled so much. Also, he had addressed the Card Mistress by her first name. Could this just prove his last thought? The Eldest shook his head. If that were the case, this was a very sorry sight.

"Xiao-lang, take this," the Eldest spoke in a softened voice.

His hand began to glow a golden hue as a ball of light floated just above his palm. Slowly but surely, a vase-like figure formed in the Eldest's hands. When the summoning was finished, it was a lot easier to see it. The amorsicophinac looked like a clear, ordinary vase. The Eldest passed the amorsicophinac to Syaoran.

"You must use this on the Card Mistress and take her place of the duty of balancing the powers of the earth," one of the three elders replied.

"You will stay here in Hong Kong for a year and train yourself for the upcoming battle in case the Mistress of the Cards has the will to fight you," replied another elder.

"After you have treated her, you will take the place as the next mage who will watch over the balance of the energies of the world. The Li family will continue to support you, and you may do as you wish as long as you support the existing energy balance," finished the last elder.

Syaoran could only gaze silently at his soon-to-be tainted hands…

* * *

(1 year later...)

Light blue bricks made up the sturdy building. Glass windows and specially designed doors decorated the building as white pillars supported the white brick roof. A white staircase led to the front door. The parking lot wasn't huge, but it would suffice for its purpose. It was only a post office, after all. A young lady walked up the stairs and reached one of the bins nearby.

"Sakura!"

Emerald eyes sought out the owner of the voice. Sakura greeted Tomoyo with a wave and a smile. Tomoyo ran up to her.

"What were you mailing?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura smiled. She originally planned on telling Tomoyo tonight, but it wouldn't hurt to let her know right now.

"Just a little something for Syaoran."

Sakura winked at Tomoyo who smiled hesitantly. Something had happened just before Syaoran left. That something had brought the two together on friendly terms again.

'And that was the special something that I didn't get to film!' Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo continued to stare at the white, decorative envelope Sakura was holding. Whatever it was, it must have been important. Even with a quick peek, Tomoyo noticed that Sakura had written in her neatest handwriting, which usually means it was something very, VERY important.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.

Sakura smiled and passed the letter to her friend. Tomoyo quickly looked it over before her eyes widened. Tomoyo squealed for joy as she jumped around. People coming out from the post office stared at the two before walking off. Sakura blushed and smiled shyly as she noticed the people staring at her. Once she finally calmed down, Tomoyo asked another question.

"Do you think he could come? I remember he said he was busy with Li family business once."

Sakura pondered thoughtfully before answering.

"I think it will be all right," she answered coolly as she slipped the wedding invitation into the mail bin.


End file.
